Die another Day
by NRoryZ
Summary: Melissa Edwards can see the death and pain of others through her dreams. As she is a student at Hogwarts one night she sees the future of Sirius Black and fears for his life. To bad he only thinks of her as the opposing Seeker on the Ravenclaw team.


**Die another Day**

**Authors Note: Rewritten with a brand knew ending for this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

_A man walked down a cold, damp and dark hallway. The hallway had many cell doors coming of it with arms coming between the bars in a small attempt for human contact, even if it was the person who had sentence them to a for sure death._

_The man was dressed in rich, warm clothing with a paper clutched in his sweaty hands. You could see in his face that he would rather be anywhere else then here, who would want to walk the hallways of Azkaban?_

_The man was closely followed by many similar clothed men, many with greying hair and the same feared expression on their faces._

_The group of men kept on walking till they arrived at the last cell for the hallway. The man clutching the newspaper peered into the small cramped cell that some poor soul had to live in. If they had any soul left that is._

"_Long time no see, Minister" said a voice coming from the cell._

"_I've come for my yearly inspection" the Minister of Magic said "Checking up on the system"_

"_Ah well the systems just fine, as you can see, its great" the voice said "five stars from me"_

"_I see you haven't lost your humour" the Minister noted as he looked in the cell,_

"_Not one bit" the voice continued "anyway I was wondering if your done with that newspaper, I miss doing the crossword"_

_The Minister threw a quick glace of surprise at his fellow companions before passing the paper over and through the cell bars to the prisoner._

"_Wouldn't happen to have any ink and quill on you as well?" the prisoner inquired,_

"_It seems not" the Minister said with a raised eyebrow "I'll look into it for you"_

"_Guess I'll have to read the paper then" the voice in the cell muttered,_

"_Excuse me, Minister?" one of the shorter and balder of the men came forward "we must be leaving, you have a meeting at two o'clock"_

"_I must be going then" the Minister said "good day to you Sirius Black" and with a nod he left through the door at the end of the hallway._

Melissa shot up in her bed, sweat sticking to her body as the last words of her nightmare echoed in her head, _"Good day Sirius Black"_. It couldn't be, it couldn't possibly the Sirius Black that she knew, she thought.

Melissa quickly shook her head and looked around her dorm room; she hadn't bothered to close the hangings around her bed and could see a jug of cold water by the window. She slowly moved out of her bed and padded her way to the window as sure not to wake any of her room mates.

She poured herself a glass of water and took a small sip from it as she looked out the window. The moon shined brightly in the starry night sky before her, she could even hear the distant sound of wolf howling in the Forbidden Forest. Melissa couldn't help but get distracted from her dream.

Melissa was a very light sleeper and was constantly woken by the smallest of sounds; a wolf howling was a common one on the night of a full moon. She thought it might have been a werewolf but that would have meant that it was someone from Hogwarts that was a werewolf since the people in Hogsmade had no access to the Forbidden Forest from the small town. She hadn't put much pressure onto this thought since Melissa always knew that she would be safely tucked up in her bed in the Ravenclaw tower.

Melissa downed the last bit of her water and climbed back into her bed for awaiting a restless night. Melissa had been having strange dreams lately; many of them were about completely strangers and their deaths. Then Melissa would soon see the cover of the Daily Prophet reporting a death with a photo of the person Melissa had seen in her dream.

She had fought with herself constantly about going to Dumbledore about what she saw in her dreams. But she would always stop herself in the end; she couldn't bare the thought of the Professor Dumbledore thinking she was crazy.

Melissa rolled over and closed her eyes, ready to see the damp, dark Azkaban again.

The voices in the Great Hall the next morning bounced around the walls as Melissa walked into the Great Hall. Her eyes immediately flicked to the Ravenclaw table to search out her two best friends, Kate Harrison and Martha Johnson. Melissa spotted them chatting at one end of the table and began heading off in that direction.

As she walked over to the Ravenclaw table she looked over at the Gryffindor table. She saw Sirius Black sitting there laughing at some joke his best friend, James Potter had said. She saw Remus Lupin rolling his eyes at the mostly likely, rude joke that was said and then there was Peter Pettigrew, someone who really didn't fit in with the group. He more or less followed then around so they would protect him for the Slytherin's.

"Hey, Melissa!" Kate said as Melissa sat down next to her pulling a bowel of porridge towards her and putting some into her mouth.

"What do we have next Martha?" Kate said as she pushed away her plate of food and looked over at Martha for an answer.

"Potion's with the Gryffindor's" Martha said automatically as she remembered every detail of our timetables.

"Argh, I hate Professor Slughorn" Melissa said shaking her head,

"You only hate him because he didn't ask you to be in the Slug Club like he did to us" Martha said rolling her eyes,

"I don't hate him _just _because he didn't ask me to be in the Slug Club" Melissa said "there are other reasons"

"Such as?" Martha questioned with a raised eyebrow,

"He gives out far too much homework as far as I'm concerned" Melissa said turning all her attention back to her porridge,

"Come on, all you have to do is hex some annoying Hufflepuff that's trying to feel you up in front of him and your sweet" Kate said as she grabbed her bag and got up to go to Potions,

"Hurry up" Kate said swinging her blonde hair over shoulder and heading out the Great Hall doors.

"This term we will work in groups of four to complete the complicated Ageing Potion" Professor Slughorn said as he waved his wand and a piece of chalk began writing the instructions and ingredients of the potion on the large chalk board behind him.

"I have taking the liberty of already putting you into the groups that you'll be working in for the next five weeks" he carried on.

Melissa quickly looked to her right and her left in hope of been put in a group with at least one of her friends.

"The groups are as follows, K. Harrison, P. Pettigrew and J. Finnegan"

"M. Johnson, S. Black and J. Turner"

"A. Wilson, S. Linton and L. Evans"

"S. Daniels, L. Anderson and H. Combs"

"J. Potter, R. Lupin and M. Edwards"

Melissa's eyes snapped towards the back row where the infamous Marauders sat. Sirius seemed to be happy with his partners, Martha – possible because she's really good at Potions – and Jasmine Turner, because lets face it, she'll make out with anything that has a lips and moves.

Melissa on the other hand was debating if her partners were good or not. On one hand you have Remus Lupin, Prefect and good at really any subject he tries at School. But then on the other hand you're got James Potter, a permanent student in detention and Captain of the Gryffindor team as Chaser.

Melissa exchanged looks with Martha and Kate and saw the look of disgust on their faces.

"Please meet with the other members of your group and discuss the Potion" Professor Slughorn and as the students in the classroom began to move to their partners.

Melissa sadly got up from her chair and headed to the back of the room where Remus and James were waiting for her. She sat in Sirius's empty chair and turned towards James who was sitting the middle of her and Remus.

"Looks like you got lucky this term, Edwards" said James Potter leaning back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear.

"I highly doubt that" she said leaning past James to talk to Remus about the Potion,

"I think I'll write a list of the ingredients before Professor Slughorn wipes them off" Melissa said pulling out a piece of parchment, ignoring James's input,

"Good idea" Remus said "I'll write down the instructions"

"What am I suppose to do?" James asked sitting up right making the front legs of his chair hit the ground with a thud.

"Sit there and grin" Remus said absentmindedly, James didn't seem to mind and did what Remus said.

_Ageing Potion Ingredients_

_Griffin Claw (powdered)_

_Lionfish Spine_

_Scurvy grass_

_Peppermint_

_Daisy roots_

_Knot grass_

_Armadillo Bile_

_Estimated time of Ageing Potion will take: 4 ½ weeks_

Melissa already knew that it was going to be the longest four and a half weeks of her life.

**Authors Note: I realise that the whole Quidditch thing is a bit random but I just wanted to show the whole house against house thing and Quidditch seemed like the way to go. Review! **


End file.
